Servants Summon Arc: The Door of Providence
Physics teaches us that life is nothing but a series of calculations. These numbers dictate the way the World operates; thinking in nothing but complex formulas. Even Magecraft boils down to the subconscious formula’s spoken into oneself. The chances of two people meeting and having children are astronomical. Then factor in the chance of someone beating out the trillions of other sperm cells in the male reproductive organ. Some people say they are not lucky because they lack finance or love. But life itself is the greatest gift of all. It is a trial of willpower and desire. I digress. Despite all of those odds, I’ve even managed to get involved in this cursed war in order to obtain the strongest weapon humanity could conjure. Yasuke thought to himself. He rapidly turned the pages of an old book and rapidly scanned the page from top to bottom before eventually flipping to another page. He broke the surrounding silence with a loud slam and a following slide of leather on wood. His head rested in his palms as his mind fell into deep thought. The Holy Grail. Humanity’s attempt to grant a miracle that rivals the mysteries of Magic. Only seven people out of the thousands of Magi are selected...And I’m one of them. Time’s like these, I wish I was a proper Mage - then I could stand a better chance. Hell, I don’t even have a proper catalyst. I’m going into this completely blind! Yasuke sat back and took a deep breath. His chest expanded and contrasted slowly, Breathing and Walking, an art he discovered recently in an old Shinto temple. Yasuke felt the world respond to the pulse, Nature receiving his breath and returning it back into him. But the old, musty smell of his personal workshop ruined his concentration. Dim candles reflected light off the grey walls of this massive tomb. Each wall was covered from head to toe with a bookshelf filled with old, dusty books. Bones littered the floor, with numerous skeletons hanging around from rope. Behind him were stairs leading into an abyss. His attention turned to the arcane symbols engraved permanently into his ebony skin. But maybe this is destiny or fate granting me another opportunity. A wish that is fulfilled without condition and limitation...I could finally achieve it...And then I could turn my focus to them. Besides, to fight six other first-rate mages in a no-holds bar war is one hell of an chance. Whose to say my magecraft won’t explode. Yasuke’s attention turned to another book on the other side of his brown desk. Another fulfilled request, Notes of the Holy Grail were written in bold letters. He grabbed the book, bounded in human skin, and opened it to a specific page. Yasuke stood up and began reading from it intently while walking around his room. He gathered specific materials, a bowl of bone dust, several gems and even a candle and crafted a magical circle. It was a large formation of white chalk with smaller incantations written within. Seven Classes. Archer, Berserker, Caster, Saber, Rider, Lancer, and Assassin. Three Knights and Four Calvary. Usually magi are able to choose their class with catalyst or other unique chantings. But this book only has the basic summoning ritual. Hopefully the Grail’ll bless me with a servant similar to me. Caster would be the most advantageous in terms of synergy or Lancer for close combat. Maybe if I imagine the class I want... Yasuke stood at the head of the newly created ritual circle and placed his book on the table. He took another deep breath. “Firm against crashing time. Mountain surrounded by violent waves. Separate the heavens from the earth. Pebbles fall into the forgotten. Surrounded by eternal silence, yet a vision of grandeur. A pathway carved into the mighty face, spiraling to the bottom of heaven. Break through without resistance. Make the conspicuous inconspicuous, silence the loud and halt the heart. Nothingness. Accept the fee into the void. I accept. Now allow the determined to reach destruction. Arrived. Swear onto me your heart, swear onto me your soul, and swear onto me your purpose. Should you answer the Holy Grail, should you represent my existence, then follow my beacon, brightest among stars. And I shall offer my name as our bond as the gates of that which guards Heaven’s purity and the lock that holds the chambers of earth’s wrath. I grant you a key, golden in existence, silver in reasoning, stand in-between in the Hall of Providence and guide the righteous!" A surge of magical energy erupted from the ritual circle, cloaking the room briefly in a haze of smoke. As the haze disappeared, a living, breathing man stood in the center of the circle. He was of average height, lean in build, and boasted tanned skin and hair. He wore what appeared to be dark blue robes from a tribal clan, ornamented with humble jewel-like ornaments in the shape of azure fangs. What caught the eye of any viewer would be his humble longbow that he carried on his left arm, and a long sleeve enclosing the right. His eyes had opened, and he observed his surroundings carefully. He was in a humble abode, and he was called for a specific reason: to fight in the Holy Grail War. After finally assimilating this information, he looked towards the youth before him. There was no doubt that he was the summoner. And so the stranger finally spoke. "I am a Servant. My class is Archer. Are you my Master?" His voice, and his very air, was dignified. Although he gave an impression of nobility, his guarded stance and keen insight were undoubtedly of a seasoned warrior. Although he questioned the youth, in truth it felt almost like a demand. Yet, despite this visage, there was not a single clue in his appearance as to the identity of the Servant. A mysterious, powerful warrior. He jumped with joy and even clapped at the explosion of power. However, he was stuck in shock at the revelation fo what he summoned. His face wasn't that of dissapointment, for becoming a Master was still a sign of skill. No, he was rather a cocktail of confused and excited. Where would he even begin this relationship? This man, who spoke with power yet stood with the elegance of nobility, would be responsible for Yasuke's life. "Yeah, Name's Yasuke." Yasuke tried to analyze the mysterious man's appearance. The humble bow caught his attention for a few seconds, which allowed a thick silence to build between the two. An Archer class servant huh? I didn't plan for this but when does anytihng '''ever' go as plan. Either way, I wonder who he is...With some sort of information we could start plotting.'' "I-i-if you don't mind me asking, w-what's your true name?" He tried to match the glare of his servant but failed to this seasoned warrior's tranquil might, which sent shivers down his spine. Thank god I didn't summon Berserker. "I see." The Archer responded calmly, he was mildly amused by the nature of his Master. He felt as if he were looking at himself, youthful, vibrant and...optimistic. However, he refused to let the past boggle him down. Instead, he breathed out once more and responded to his Master's query. "My True Name is Ekalavya." Archer spoke, without any hesitation. Revealing one's True Name in a Holy Grail War would normally amount to death. But with a man like Ekalavya, such concerns were not necessary. He was a warrior who was bound by honor to speak his name when questioned. "I ask of you, Master Yasuke. Do you know my name?" The facade of a warrior almost entirely broke when those words were spoken. There was almost a desperation in the man's eyes for his name to be acknowledged. "Uhm.." Yasuke stalled. He felt the same sensation radiate off of his servant that he wakes up with every morning. It made his heart sink beneath his stomach as he thought of what to say. Unfortunately, the New Yorker was not well versed in what sounded like Indian lore. Hell he barely knew what Nan bread was. "I don't actually. But don't worry about it Ekalavya!" Yasuke jeered with happiness. "I'm a New Yorker, we're not the most brightest people in terms of Eastern stuff!" "Besides that, no more of this Master Yasuke stuff." He quickly jumped to another subject. "Me and you are in this war together, and brothers win wars! This contract is a convenant of blood! So lets do this Ekalavya!" "...I see." Archer noted. Although he was slightly disappointed, he knew that it was an inevitability. "Very well, Yasuke." The man called his Master by his first name as requested, giving off a sincere smile. "As we go through this war together, I hope we will learn to understand each other. However, that being said...it would be preferable if you avoid speaking my True Name in public, lest enemies catch us. As brothers in this war, we must attain victory." "Of course." Yasuke smirked nodding in agreement to everything. "The less they know about us the better. I'd imagine we'd do better with a stealth based combat system." The young Magi started putting things away. "Come on. Although this is my personal workshop I still want to show you the city. Obviously you'll be staying with me and my wife at our place. It's is a bit off from here. The room is set up and everything." Yasuke climbed the cold grey stones to the top and pushed open the door. HIs arms were covered with blue lines as he moved the large stone tablet to and frow after Archer would exit. Making sure his workshop was closed, he turned around. The old cemetary was located in an old town just off the city. Surely no magus of status would ever think that a Master's workshop would be here. The islence was almost alive, creeping aruond the still trees and mingling with the darkness. "I'm not very proficient with certain Magecraft. So I have to rely on basic hiding, heh." Yasuke joked. He started down the path with his hands in his pocket. "So what should we talk about first? Do you have any questions for me? I know the grail gives you some information about modern times but there's so much to catch up on." Archer was amused that his Master thought he needed bedding and food. But the thought was not lost on him, so he nodded sincerely and began to follow the Magus. "Hmm." Archer observed his habitat closely. This was a cemetery. Was his Master a necromancer? As he continued to walk forward, Yasuke asked him a question, and so he responded appropriately. "Might I ask what type of Magus you are, Yasuke? Your workshop indicates at necromancy...But you don't appear to have the required knowledge for the orthodox necromancy of this era." Yasuke chuckled. "You could say I'm an aspiring Necromancer. I want to take my Thuamaturgy and pass it onwards so it could rival some of the more bigger bloodlines one day." He sighed. "But my magecraft is more focused on Projection - I have a thing for bones and skeletons." He held his hand up and a flower blossomed from his palm. A white chrysanthemum that shined in the brightness of the moon. "it's weird to explain, but I love it...It allows me to create entire forest from my imagination. And don't get me started on the battle capabilities." "I wasn't raised by your avergae Magus. Everything I know how to do is from my own determination. I see something and I teach myself. Even if the Mage's Association refuses to acknowledge me, even though they designate me a Faker, I know I'll be a powerful Mage one day." Yasuke smiled. His flower grew before turning into magical energy. "...I suppose I was the same." Archer reflected on his past. Diligent training day-in and day-out, purely driven by a desire to surpass the norm and learn all he could. But then he remembered that tortuous day, where, bound by principle, he lost everything of value to him. Was there ever an alternate path for his fate? No. A foolish thought. Destiny does not make the man, his actions do. Archer's lack of resolve was the reason for his current state. Nothing more, nothing less. "Yasuke. If there is one request I can make of you, it is this." Archer momentarily stopped walking and stared directly at his Master. "No matter what obstacle comes your way...do not give up on this path. Foolishly pursue it till the end, no matter the tragedy. Because...honor means nothing against a world that denies you. That being said...please, do not rely on something like a Holy Grail to fulfill your goals. Carve every bone of yours with your own hands...and reach the plateau you desire." Yasuke froze when his servant stopped. The twinge of pain in Elavya's voice shredded through Yasuke's mask of joy and happiness. For just an instant, the young Necromancer saw his new brother as an image of his own future. Two hearts of the same beat synchronized with each another. Eklavya, surely a mighty figure in his time, had walked the same road as Yasuke...He didn't need to read up on Indian history to understand that much. Hell, the Archer's sorrowed filled eyes told Yasuke the entire story without a single word. The glorious warrior's words hypnotized the young Necromancer. They were an incantation spoken upon Yasuke to force him to follow his dreams. Throughout his life, Yasuke felt as if he walked the wrong path. That he fought for something he should have never knew about. He felt the world reject him, deny him his right. But perhaps it was the people of the World and not the World itself. Wind blew through the trees, creating a hushed whisper during the usually silent night. Leaves fell and rustled on the ground. Even creaking doors banged against the hinge, as Yasuke stood there in awe. He stared at Archer like a true hero - the way a young prince would stare at the future king he would become. It was a look of instant admiration and a promise to fulfill his dreams. Do not rely on something like a Holy Grail to fulfill your goals. Those words resonated deeply in Yasuke's soul. The grail sounded like a clutch only those of snobbish mentality would pursue. People afraid to dirty their hands and face failure, only cowards would pursue such a cheap way to power. Perhaps this was destiny's way of temptation, of testing the true power of Yasuke's determination and ambition. His blood boiled. The mighty legend Eklavya did not rely on the grail to realize his potential, so why should Yasuke? How could he hope to stand by his servant's side after considering using a fluke to reach his dream? No. He would reach the Throne of Heroes covered in blood and filled with broken bones. But he would reach it nonetheless! I-I swear." Yasuke choked back tears. No way he could fail when he made such a noble promise to a grand hero. The thought of the potential made him swell with joy, finally someone who truly believed in him. A tear fell onto the tip of a blade of grass. Suddenly an explosion of gratitude burst from his stomach in a mighty roar. "Yes! I have the most amazing partner in this war! Fuck the Holy Grail," Yasuke clenched his fist with a sinister grin. "if we achieve it, we'll just sell it or destroy it. Now I know why destiny chose me for this war. It's my destiny to win this stupid war and engrave my name with my own power. And at the top, i'll deny my wish to show all those dumb mages what true might is!" "Well done." Archer acknowledged his Master, "You are a master worth following." Archer came close to the youth and, almost mockingly, placed his hand on Yasuke's head. However, unlike in western culture, this was in fact a blessing from an older person to a younger person. A blessing that would help them achieve their goals in life. "I hope you find success, in both this war, and beyond." Tears choked Yasuke, who rubbed his eyes vigerously. He smiled, hands clenched with a new sense of responsibility. Yasuke could feel his blood boiling with power and ambition. Finally, the young Necromancer felt like a First-Rate Mage. There was no way he would let Archer down. He almost felt the surge of power coursing from his servant into his own heart. Ekalavya's ambition, dreams and desires becoming one with Yasuke. Their existence formed an unbreakable connection, one which transcended both time and space. For they had known each other all along. The busy streets boomed with nightlife. Bumping music, fresh pastries and sharp chatter amalgamated into a single symphony of freedom. These normal souls were ignorant to the world of shadows. They had no idea of the dangers that awaited them outside the protection of their childlike innocence. But Yasuke could never envy them. Comprehending the truth of his ignorance allowed him to reach far beyond the stars. He walked down the streets with his new found brother, two foreigners among a sea of pale faces. They stood over most men and had a wide enough frame to steal the attention of said men's company. "Hey Archer," Yasuke had no idea whether or not someone was following them or using some form of scrying spell to eavesdrop. "How much do you know about this time?" "I know the facts and figures. However, as I observe what knowledge I am given, I am...puzzled by the choices you people make. Removal of mother earth's influence is what deeply saddens me. However, Yasuke. If you would desire, I can move into my spiritual form so that nobody can observe us directly." Archer responded, showing a face of slight remorse as he looked at the sparse nature around him. "Oh yeah." Yasuke remembered. "Do that, so I can make sure you last as long as possible in this war. But keep in mind you're free to make your own choices. You're more of a war veteran than I am, probably more fit to make important decisions. I'll just provide the lay of the land and some information on magecraft." His hands rested on his head in a more relaxed position, revealing his warrior-esque body. The world must be so different for him. Yasuke thought. "Some say that industrialization and the advancement of technology is for the better. We use up all the resources of this planet and can either make our own or move to the next. In a way its like taking our destiny back from the gods." Yasuke said nonchalantly. "But I think it's stupid. Gaia will always survive and she'll create a weapon great enough to erase humans off of her once we've crossed a certain boundary. Still, might as well enjoy the touch screens and bluetooth radios while we can." The saltiness of a carbanator suddenly filled the air as a bus pulled off. The black smoke rose slowly before disapating into thin air. "Do you have any plans for battle yet?" Archer's visible appearance disappeared from the world. His voice was now only heard by Yasuke. "I see. So you use the earth in order to overcome its influence on you. To an extent, I can sympathize with such transgressions. Even if they are, almost unnecessarily, cruel." Archer paused for a moment as he used his enhanced sight to observe the area. "I fight most comfortably in forests and areas with Narayani and Bhumi-devi's presence, Yasuke. If we encounter an enemy, we must lure them to such places." Yasuke understood why Archer cared for the abuse of the planet, he was a heroic spirit of the earth. Besides, men could only become true warriors by dedicating themselves to nature. This was sort of a problem in modern times but also a blessing they could use for victory. "I've no idea what Narayani and Bhumi-devi are, but I know a few nearby forest. We can set up a base either there or nearby. And if we encounter someone, I can act as bait to lure them there. The only thing is actually getting to the forest." Yasuke groaned. "If they have a physical servant, I doubt I could reach you before they slaughter me. Perhaps you can carry me and we can retreat together?" "That should be fine." Archer responded, "Please lead me to said places, Yasuke." Archer asked, feeling somewhat stifled by the atmosphere he was in currently. Yasuke arrived atop a hill where he looked over the massive city, shining brighter than the stars of in the heavens. The line between the past and the future was clear between the gigantic jungle of concrete and steel and this minaiture forest. The massive trees, older than the city itself, grew over numerous temples that held a strong magical connection with the heavens. Small local animals filled the makeshift forest - anyone could tell this was humanities attempt to hold true to their humble beginnings. The forest was deep, spreading outwards into rural areas of the country with only a few connections to smaller towns available through roads and trains. Yasuke sat against a tree, his eyes staring forward deep in thought. This was the perfect place for his servant to fight appearantly. But how could he bring the battle here? "You have a lot more experience than me Ekalavya. I hope i can learn enough from you to become a great warrior. Heh. Maybe one day I'll be summoned in a grail war as a great Heroic Spirit." Yasuke joked. "What's it like anyway?" Archer took a deep breath. He felt calmer, and materialized himself in order to observe the nature he was a part of. As he stood, he listened to Yasuke's query. "Hmm...I am not sure how to describe it." Archer told the youth, "It is as if I have been summoned. And yet...I feel restricted, as if I were a piece in a game. Nonetheless, to have been revived from the dead...is always a somewhat unpleasant feeling." Yasuke nodded. There had to be a well of emotions running through him - a sense of wonder and duty. Surely he would even want to return to his home to see his descendants. Yasuke frowned, his face twisting into a small portrait of empathetic sadness. "Archer," Yasuke quickly smiled. "don't think of yourself like that." He raised his hand and stared at the crimson markings on the back of his palm. "You're responsible for my life, too important to be just some piece in a game. A slight mistake could spell death for both of us." He scratched his head. "This is a second chance for you to accomplish your dream and achieve greatness. You're alive. If there is something you want to do, then do it. I won't stand in the way of your heart, hell I'll use a command seal to support your decisions." He looked at Archer and realized just how much they looked alike. "What is your goal? I've been too selfish to ask lately, I'm sorry bro." "Hm...such a considerate Master." Archer noted to himself, albeit aloud. "My wish for this Holy Grail? Hmm. I suppose it would be nothing more than a second chance at a life I did not have. To be acknowledged by the Guru I looked up to...and to have a fulfilled life as a student of the arts of war." Archer unveiled his bow. It was a simple, almost earthen bow. And yet he looked at it fondly. He then looked upon his right sleeve, grimacing at his fate.